militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Baquba Air Base
|image= |caption= |built= |builder= |materials= |height= |used= |demolished= |condition= |ownership= |controlledby= |garrison= |commanders= |occupants= |battles= |events= }} Baquba Air Base is a former Iraqi Air Force base in the Diyala Governorate of Iraq. It was captured by Coalition forces during Operation Iraqi Freedom in 2003. Overview Baquba AB was a base formerly occupied by Saddam Hussein's 41st Armored Brigade of the Republican Guard Al Nida Division. When the regime fell, the troops of the 41st left the compound and blended into the local population. Anything that could be looted, was - including missiles, artillery, hand grenades and guns. The Iraqis destroyed anything that they could not take with them. By late June 2003 elements of the 4th Infantry Division and Task Force Ironhorse were operating from the base. Living conditions for American troops at Camp Boom were basic. There was no air conditioning, no plumbing, and no privacy. Sand the consistency of moon dust damaged equipment. The dilapidated barracks offered no relief from the searing heat US forces kicked off a massive sweep 29 June 2003 with more than 20 lightning raids in towns across a wide swath of Iraq, netting at least 60 suspects in a show of air and infantry power designed to crush resistance and stem a wave of deadly attacks on US troops. The operation, dubbed "Sidewinder," began across an area of central Iraq stretching from the Iranian border to the areas north of Baghdad, and was expected to last for several days. There were no initial reports of U.S. casualties, nor, however, was there any indication that the operation had netted any of Iraq's most wanted fugitives. By October 2003 soldiers from the 4th Infantry Division were stationed in hangars at the base. The Big Red One officially assumed command from the 4th Infantry Division during a transfer of authority ceremony 16 March 2004. In Baqubah, a TOA ceremony was held between the 2nd Brigade, 4th ID and the 3rd Brigade, 1st ID. The 2nd Brigade Combat Team, nicknamed the Warhorse Brigade, achieved many significant accomplishments during its deployment. From establishing an interim government to administering the Diyala Province and helping rebuild the provincial legal system, the Warhorse Brigade spearheaded the coalition mission in the area. Camp Warhorse served as headquarters to the 3rd Brigade, 1st Infantry Division during its rotation. From March 2005 the support platoon from C Company of the 141st Engineer Combat Battalion was performing such important missions as installing protective barriers, creating vehicle and personnel checkpoints, building guard towers and constructing dirt berms or dikes. Initially the support platoon, under the direction of Sgt. 1st Class Lee Friese, began their work at FOB Warhorse by leveling areas, building roads and installing force protection structures there. But once the word spread about the excellent work the North Dakota Engineers were capable of doing, they were asked to take their equipment and skills to other areas around Baqubah. This has included building a sterile yard for the inspection of outgoing shipping containers, improving force protection at a bridge on a major Army supply route known as the Blue Babe Bridge, building an earthen berm at FOB Gabe for the protection of the Iraqi National Guard training center, and emplacing other force protection structures at the Kahlis city center for the Iraqi Police, Iraqi National Guard and the mayor's office. References Category:Military installations of the United States in Iraq Category:Iraqi Air Force bases